1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a controller-included rotating electrical machine.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 5528505 teaches a controller-included rotating electrical machine made by a combination of a rotating electrical machine and a controller.
The controller is equipped with an inverter circuit and a rectifier circuit. The inverter circuit works to supply alternating electrical current (AC) to the rotating electrical machine. The rectifier circuit works to convert AC, as supplied from the rotating electrical machine, to direct current (DC). The controller is equipped with a power assembly which constitutes the inverter circuit and the rectifier circuit and a power supply terminal assembly.
The power assembly is a combination of parts which make up the inverter circuit and the rectifier circuit. The power assembly is equipped with power modules a heat sink, and a wire assembly. Each of the power module is made up of six switching devices. The heat sink serves to dissipate thermal energy, as generated by the power module. The wire assembly includes wires which connect the power modules and are secured together by resin. The power modules which are connected to the wires of the wire assembly are secured to the wire assembly. The heat sink is electrically insulated from the power modules and fixed near the power modules. The power supply terminal assembly includes a power supply terminal to which a wire extending from a positive terminal of a battery is joined and wires for use in connecting the power supply terminal to the power modules. The power supply terminal and the wires are retained by resin. The power assembly and the power supply terminal assembly are disposed adjacent each other and mounted on an axially-facing end surface of a housing of the rotating electrical machine using bolts.
The controller-included rotating electrical machine, as apparent from the above discussion, has the power supply terminal to which the wire extending from the positive terminal of the battery and is installed in the power supply terminal assembly. This results in an increase in total number of parts and also an increase in assembling steps of the controller-included rotating electrical machine.